


1874

by Chrisaf



Category: Person Of Interest - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 19:28:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chrisaf/pseuds/Chrisaf
Summary: 情节借鉴陈奕迅的1874这首歌，主要角色死亡预警_(:з」∠)_





	1874

      “要是上帝的慈悲心肠当真毫无偏私地爱着众人，那他就该把十九世纪末宣称不会打仗的评论家们都扔进地狱！”

  
      我的祖父在回忆那段日子时总喜欢这样忿忿地拍着椅子扶手，把他的咒骂含糊地伴着一点加奶的红茶都喷出来，我得摇摇他的膝盖，他才能想起来用手帕擦擦衣襟，递给我一块司康饼，接着讲芬奇先生的事情。他是个讲故事的高手，随着年月的推移，我对司康饼和故事的喜爱有增无减，但在讲故事这方面却一点长进都没有。如果你在某个慵懒的下午不幸翻到了这里，上帝保佑你，我的小朋友。这儿除了一个啰嗦的老头子，什么故事也没有。

  
      芬奇先生个子不高也不矮，总是穿贴身裁剪的西服，待人很和气。他继承了家里的遗产之后还是坚持去爱丁堡大学上班，数学教授，我想他是个顶聪明的人。芬奇先生话不多，这可是一位好绅士的重要品质，他乐意倾听，还是个实干家。不像那些夸夸其谈的老爷们，在所谓的沙龙里吹嘘自己从报纸上看来的对狄更斯的看法，而实际他们对文学的兴趣还比不上时下流行的鞋子款式。

  
      真正的绅士就该像芬奇先生那样，讲礼貌，爱读书，知识渊博，富有正义感和同情心。但真正的绅士太少了，所以芬奇先生的朋友也不多。英格拉姆先生经常来喝茶，有时能聊上一整个下午，有时不太说话，各自埋头写写画画，偶尔停下来交换意见，争论几句，再归于沉默。要是能一直那样相安无事，那就太好了。

  
      那天雨下得很大，英格拉姆先生的雨衣和帽子都沉甸甸地吃满了水，祖父在门廊把衣服和帽子抖了几次的当儿，鞋袜和裤脚已经被屋檐打下来的水花溅湿了。院子里满是贴在地上的树叶，好多植物都被砸得不成样子，园丁有得忙了。

  
      “哈罗德，你知道，明天我就要去法国了。”英格拉姆先生把茶拿在手里，没有放下，也没有喝。

  
      芬奇先生点点头，“明天我去伦敦。”

  
      “约翰呢？看起来你挺喜欢那孩子。”

  
      “我真不能赞同你用‘孩子’形容他，奈森，”芬奇先生笑着摇头，脸上是恋爱中的人才有的神气，“我会带着电话，接下来的就难说了。倒是你，奈特，这场战争没有任何荣誉可言，却要你们到前线去为那些被利欲熏心的高层冒险。”

  
      “我相信你，哈罗德，有你在后方我们肯定会赢的。既然不能避免，我们只能让它早点结束了。”

  
      芬奇先生拥抱了他的朋友，目送他走上了一条残酷的道路，然后自己也迈开了步子。

  
      伦敦的人很多，大部分老人和小孩子都被撤走了，仍然有足够多的人在空袭警报响起时把防空洞挤得一条缝也不剩。拥挤不堪的大厅，嘈杂的人群夹杂硝烟、泥土、刺鼻的香水和汗水味道，“这没什么好说的。”我的祖父摇摇头。

  
      芬奇先生工作起来有点不顾一切，常常需要你把他强行从写字台前拉起来按进餐桌的椅子里去。毫无疑问在用餐时他也做着心算，但至少他还肯吃东西不是么？说到这个，通常情报工作人员不被允许携带家属，但用作宿舍和办公地点的庄园是芬奇家的财产，我的祖父才能顺理成章地跟了过去，后来还遇见了我的祖母，那是另一个故事了。

  
      幸运的是电话仍旧尽职地运作，每晚十点二十三分左右的时候，芬奇先生都会在卧室守着，等里瑟先生的电话。在这位绅士不平凡的一生中，这无疑是最离奇甚至不可思议的一件事。

  
      那位自称生于1974年的里瑟先生，冒冒失失地打了一个电话到百年前，就这么在别人心里扎下了根，真是鲁莽。一开始芬奇先生以为他是德军的间谍，那会子局势很紧张，言辞怪异的美国人实在可疑。移动电话更是，当时电话可还没普及呢。没有人能解释这是怎么回事，没有接线员，没有中转，查不到记录，里瑟先生的时代也没有，但他似乎对此的接受速惊人地快且非常冷静。

  
      芬奇先生就有点吓到了，他比对了所有国内可能的美裔间谍，有两个假名符合约翰•里瑟，仔细观察却发现都不是。房子也被里里外外检查了一遍，没有任何可疑的机关和通讯装置。最终得出的结论是时空的磁场在某个维度上发生了扭曲，让他们的声音通过电话有了交集。原话可能不大一样，祖父对于科学不是很在行。总之他们的电话就这么成了每日惯例，不知道里瑟先生怎么样，芬奇先生打过电话后看起来是心情很好。

  
      也不知道是什么激发了他的兴致，芬奇先生在一个洒满阳光的午后拿起笔画了一幅画，一幅肖像画。额头，鼻子，下巴，细节一点点加深，然后是眼睛，纤长的睫毛像女孩子，但面部坚毅的线条很难让人把他和女孩子联想到一起。古典主义画风，那个男人很英俊，不像任何一个芬奇先生认识的人，不像英国人，倒是有几分德国佬的样子，但眉眼间那股子温柔的神气又像意大利人，大概是芬奇先生执笔的缘故。那幅画芬奇先生只让英格拉姆先生看过，这件事也没有同别人提起过，他们也许会认为他精神失常的。

  
      再后来的日子就难过了。

  
      英格拉姆先生在前线失去消息，伤亡名单上的铅字沉甸甸的。内部消息是受伤被俘，芬奇先生急匆匆拟了一份提案交给史密斯-卡明爵士请求亲自前往救援，很快就被驳回了。冬天伦敦的天气总也不好，湿漉漉的，芬奇先生的身体不大撑得住那么高强度的工作和寒冷潮湿的空气。医生叮嘱他尽早去乡下休养，到暖和的地方去呼吸点新鲜空气，但自从英格拉姆先生的名字出现在报纸上之后，这个计划就被无限期地延迟了。

  
      当晚芬奇先生给自己倒了杯威士忌，在卧室里写写画画，大概是起草另一份提案。祖父替他添了两次茶，最后凌晨时他终于睡着了，握着话筒，杯子倒在地上，洇湿了一小块地毯。电话那边放着一首旋律缓和的歌，听到动静的那个人压低了声音问，“他睡着了么？”“是的，先生。谢谢您。”祖父也压低了声音回答道，替芬奇先生拉了拉毯子就离开了。

  
      这时候才能确认那幅画里瑟先生眼睛里的温柔不仅仅是因为芬奇先生的风格，还有当时不能公开表露的，两位绅士之间柏拉图式的感情。

  
      政府电信局（当时他们还是那么叫的）的安全级别越来越高，进出的检查一次比一次严格。芬奇先生开始指导几位年轻的军官德语，他是个很好的老师，那些孩子有德语基础学得也很快。他聪明的脑袋支撑着身体超负荷的运转，不健康的红晕整日里盘踞在他苍白的面颊上，让人不由自主地想到那种可怕的病症。劝他放下工作去休息越来越困难，芬奇先生是个固执得不可思议的人。给英格拉姆先生派去救援这个任务成了芬奇先生全部的信念，燃烧着他的生命，可惜当时人们都太着急赢得战争了，没有人在乎一个贵族的军官或是情报员，就是那些大局为重的鬼话。

  
      得知英格拉姆先生顺利被救回国之后，那些燃料就燃得剩不下多少了。芬奇先生终于按照医生的嘱咐搬去了乡下，战争结束有很多好处，比如可以养一点蜜蜂，安闲地坐在扶手椅里晒晒太阳。芬奇先生咳嗽比之前严重了很多，颧骨因为脸颊消瘦而尖刻地凸出来，可怕的病痛折磨着他。医生们都束手无策，病症发作得太晚了，迟迟不肯降下去的热度也是，指向一个毫无希望的结局。更坏的是，电话再也没有响起来过。芬奇先生手抖得厉害，指挥着祖父拆开修了一次，后来能接到普通的电话，但不是他等的那个。英格拉姆先生也常常来，他从不打电话，伤还没全好，额头厚厚地裹着绷带，像以前那样一呆就是一整天。但事情没有像战后的世界那样好起来。

  
      芬奇先生去世了，这就是故事的结局。

  
      我从不怀疑这故事的真实性，祖父是天主教徒，从不说谎。但这个故事就像只有一面的硬币，缺少的那块搅得我心神不宁。

  
      托老天爷的福，我还算健康地活到了二十一世纪。到了一个有足够的时间和勇气的年纪，坐飞机可真不是什么愉快的体验。

  
非常奇怪的是，我在纽约遇到一家名字叫芬奇的酒吧，店铺招牌上画着一只简单的小鸟。说实话那只鸟画得有点丑，芬奇先生家族的家徽要好看得多。我走进去点了杯苏打水，许是口音太重，调酒师开心地问我是不是从苏格兰来。我点点头，同活力十足的亚裔小伙子攀谈了一会儿。他的老板竟然是约翰•里瑟，一个退伍军人，做饭很好吃。我留了电话，请他务必转交给那位里瑟先生。

  
      晚上电话响起来的时候我差点以为自己要心肌梗塞了，毕竟在此之前他仅存在于那幅画和祖父的描述里。

  
      “我是约翰•里瑟，里昂说有位苏格兰老先生想见我。”

  
      “是的，里瑟先生。您或许不认识我，但我相信芬奇这个姓氏对您很有意义。”

  
      “你知道些什么？”他的声音带上了怒气，也许被人开过玩笑。

  
      “我的错，里瑟先生。这个老头子糊涂得忘记介绍自己了，我是芬奇先生管家的孙子，莱纳尔•弗斯科。对于你我一无所知，如果您能好心地和我说上两句话，我想我有点东西想转交给你。”

  
      真的见到一位故事里的人这种体验不是很多，我很失礼地盯着那位年轻人很久，他倒是很坦然。

  
      他长得和芬奇先生的画真的太像了。

  
      我脑子里满是那个念头。

  
      唯一的不同是，画里那种温柔的眼神和他锐利果断的样子。但当我谈起芬奇先生时，他苦笑了一下，脸上是那种温柔的神色。

  
       ** _他一直在等一位英国来的客人，等上帝的另一个神迹。_**

  
      我突然觉得自己非常残忍，于是想尽早结束这场谈话，却又发现自己没有带那幅最重要的画，我同他道歉的时候里瑟先生没有生气，反而递给了我一个优盘，“这是一部分电话录音，有人和我谈论芬奇是件让人高兴的事。”他真是个好孩子，不是么？

  
      我犹豫了很久才播放，生怕一不留神打开了潘多拉盒。

  
      “哈喽，这里是芬奇家。”

  
      “啊……我是约翰•里瑟。”

  
      “里瑟先生，我能请问您打电话来的缘由么？没有冒犯的意思，只是我实在想不起这样一个名字。”

  
      “我的手机好像坏了，我拨了一个号码，打出去的却是另外一个。”

  
      “手机？”

  
      “就是移动电话……”

  
      “您的想象力很丰富，里瑟先生，十九世纪的电话即使移动，也超不过电话线的范围。”

  
      “你是十九世纪的人，芬奇？”

  
      “虽然我不能命令您，里瑟先生，但我希望您至少给予我相对平等的待遇，称呼我为芬奇先生。另外是的，我是一个生在一八七四年活在二十世纪初的绅士，我想不出丝毫关于这件事的奇怪之处。”

      “我出生在一九七四年，现在是二十一世纪，芬奇。”

  
      ……

  
      “您隐藏的手段很高明，里瑟先生。”

  
      “不，芬奇，你找不到我是因为我根本不是你那个时代的人。你瞧，我生活在二零一三年的纽约，你呢？介意跟我说说你么？”

  
      “这种天方夜谭没有丝毫逻辑可言，里瑟先生。”

  
      “我猜你是英国人，芬奇。”

  
      “您的猜测也毫无意义。”

  
      “那我来介绍我自己怎么样，约翰•里瑟，白人男性，三十五岁，身高六英尺两英寸，目前单身，养了一条马里努阿犬，我叫他小熊。”

  
      “我对您的个人隐私一点兴趣也没有，里瑟先生。”

  
      ……

  
      “想我了么，芬奇？”

  
      “我必须指出您这句话十分不得体，里瑟先生。”

  
      “哦，我的错，那喝杯茶怎么样，我猜你有顶尖的大吉岭红茶。”

  
      “这没什么可奇怪的，英国人都爱喝茶，里瑟先生。”

  
      “所以你的确是英国人，口音隐藏得很好啊，芬奇。”

  
      ……

  
      ……

  
      “我今天把小羊排烧糊了，芬奇。”

  
      “听到那个我很遗憾，里瑟先生。小羊排可能是羊肉中最好吃的一种了。”

  
      “还有什么？启发我一下，芬奇，也许我能想出一个新菜式来。”

  
      “……羊的心脏，里瑟先生。”

  
      “哈吉斯，你是苏格兰人，芬奇。”

  
      “我能理解您的想法，里瑟先生。但苏格兰传统服饰是最能彰显男子气概的一种服装，不同的格纹代表各个家族，请不要对此发表意见。”

  
      “当然，无意冒犯，芬奇，但你穿一定很可爱。”

  
      “里瑟先生！”

  
      ……

  
      “跟一个英国人该讨论什么？莎士比亚？狄更斯？”

  
            “是的，里瑟先生，至少没人敢公开批评他们。”

  
      “你喜欢哪部莎士比亚，芬奇？”

  
      “很多，里瑟先生。”

  
      “皆大欢喜。”

  
      “我也希望如此，里瑟先生。”

  
      ……

  
      “我查不到任何关于你在这场战争中的记录，芬奇，我请求你不要去。”

  
      “很抱歉里瑟先生，我的档案注定是要被封存的，所有参与情报工作的人员都会。”

  
      “非去不可么？”

  
      “我最好的朋友已经去了前线，里瑟先生，既然无法阻止，我只能尽最大的努力把结束的时间提前了。”

  
      “……或许我们会再也通不了电话，里瑟先生。能和你交谈，我很高兴。”

  
      “我也是，芬奇。”

  
      ……

  
      ……

  
      “英格拉姆会没事的，芬奇，历史不会骗人。”

  
      “可他需要救援，里瑟先生。我的面孔太熟悉了，长官不肯让我去。”

  
      “如果我在，我也不会让你去，芬奇。你更适合做指挥的那个。”

  
      “史密斯-卡明爵士希望我做几位年轻人的指导，让他们……可他们那么年轻……这很危险，里瑟先生。”

  
      “我知道，芬奇，这或许是最好的方案了。你应该睡一觉，养好精神。”

  
      “我睡不着，里瑟先生。”

  
      “我小时候看过一次恐怖片，后来吓得不敢睡觉，我妈妈给我放了一首歌，你想听听么，芬奇？”

  
      “好。”

  
      “名字叫As Time Goes By。”

 

      歌很温柔，我也不知不觉睡着了。

  
      我依约把那幅画带了去，里瑟先生小心地伸手来接，却因为我这个笨手笨脚的老头子把画摔到了地上，画框就这么裂成了两半。我们两个面面相觑，愣了一分钟才想起来从层层叠叠的包装里把那幅画剥出来。

  
      还好画没有被刮破。

  
      画的背面有几个字，里瑟先生翻过去看时脸上的笑忽然就凝固了，取而代之的是一种无可发泄的悲戚。

  
      真的只有几个字，“ ** _一直，里瑟先生。_** ”

 

      如果您耐着性子听我这个老头子啰嗦到了这一行，我的小朋友，上帝保佑您，这儿真的什么故事也没有。

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> 注：MI6对外称政府电信局或英国外交部常务次官办事处，成立于1909年，第一任局长为曼斯菲尔德•史密斯-卡明爵士。或有出入，欢迎捉虫。


End file.
